the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluorites
(NOTE:This is an Original Character regarding the fandom of the show 'Steven Universe'. As normal, SU belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, etc.) (ANOTHER NOTE:This is a page for the gem TYPE Fluorite. If you're looking for the gem CHARACTER Fluorite, please look Here) (EVEN ANOTHER NOTE:If you wish to make a gem of this type... Please, go ahead and make the page! However, I request you don't edit this page and add them under 'Important ___ Gems.' I will review a page, and add it if I feel it is important enough to add) (LAST NOTE I SWEAR:This might or might not be added onto. We'll see in time's pass.) Fluorites are a semi-rare gem type on homeworld, and are commonly placed in charge of different army divisions. All Fluorites work under the authority of Yellow Diamond. Appearance Fluorites often have similar bodily builds to Lapis Lazulis; short and often thin. Their skin and hair colors differ with each different gem type, but they are often found to be soft colors, such as baby blue or lavender for the skin, and vibrant colors, such as watermelon green, for hair colors. Their eyes rarely have pupils, but it can occur if a gem has 5 or more colors Often times, a Fluorite's gem will be multiple colors, and colors can vary between gems, thought it is rare to have more than 3 colors. It is a trend for a Fluorite's skin color to be the color that is shown most, or their 'primary color,' hair color to be a mix of their second and tertiary colors, and the eye color to be the quaternary color. If a Fluorite has an equal proportion of some of these colors (say, equal amounts blue and lavender as a primary color, their skin will be a splatter of those colors. Homeworld's Views on Fluorites On homeworld, it’s believed that each Fluorite has a different representation based on the color of their gem-with lavender being more proficient in offense, other vibrant colors determining defense, and baby blue determining the gem’s ability to deceive their opponents in battle. Each one of these has different personality traits based on them, with those who are more offensive being verbally aggressive, more defensive being verbally reserved and quiet, and more mentally adept ones being much more calm. The ultimate version of a Fluorite Homeworld has conceptualized is that of the multi-colored Fluorite, where they contain a complete harmony between offense, defense, and mental prowess. This, just like Jasper, is the ‘perfect’ form of Fluorite on Homeworld. However, there has only ever been one instance of a perfect Fluorite on Homeworld. Level Fluorites are found on Yellow Diamond's chain of the hierarchy, working as leaders of different military branches. Though, due to this, they aren't as common as other types of gems, considering that there are ~2,000-4,000 gems for each Fluorite within each of their branches alone. Due to their rarity, and the resources required to make a Fluorite, many of which homeworld is sparse on, Fluorites are not made until new ones are needed, such as whenever a new military branch is made. And even then, in some cases, a Fluorite will be assigned multiple branches as to not use more resources. Abilities Though their specific abilities aren't concrete, there are some general things that Fluorites will always have, not including the normal abilities for gems. Tactical decision-making Each Fluorite has an ability that allows them to make quick, tactical decisions, considering their job is to make tactical decisions in the midst of a battle. Enhanced Durability Despite having builds similar to Lapis Lazulis, Fluorites often have durability similar to that of moderately powerful, to extremely powerful Jaspers. Important Fluorite Gems * Fluorite Facet-6234 Cut-29Y, currently only Fluorite the Crystal Gems know of.